The sharing of ones location is a popular application for modern mobile devices. Existing location sharing systems do not provide user's with control over the precision of their location information. Also, networks that support location sharing, while secure against outside attackers, are privy to the location information being shared. Users must trust that a company operating a server handling their location information will not make unwelcome use of their location information. Finally, existing location sharing systems offer no means for granting higher privileges to recipients of location information on a temporary basis.